The Wild Thornberrys and CatDog Go to the Barnyard
by al mcwhiggin 1999
Summary: Basically this is a triple crossover with three of my favorite Nictoons. This takes place after all three of the series' finales. Plot details inside.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Going to Visit Uncle Farmer

This is me, Eliza Thornberry, part of your average family I got a dad A mom, And... a sister That\'s Donnie We found him and Darwin He found us About our house It moves because we travel all over the world You see my dad holds his nature show And... my mom shoots it Okay so we\'re not that average But between you and me Something amazing happened And now I can talk to animals! It\'s pretty cool and totally secret And you know what?, Life will never be the same [Monkey screams] AHHHH!

"Eliza, why are we going to Nearburg to film a set of conjoined twins that may not exsist? I thought we were going to visit your uncle.

"We are filming that set for awareness of conjoined twins in animals. It's my parents' Hopes' Day Special and series finale for their documentary series. Then we visit my uncle", Eliza answered.

"You mean that after this show, they are no longer in production? Then where will we live?", Darwin asked.

"Darwin, my parents have filmed all the rare species. My mom was hoping to find a place for us to settle our convee as a home near Uncle Farmer, so Debbie could be around civilization and so could Donnie. Then I could be around some animals. It's the best of both worlds."

"Eliza! Stop the chimp chatter!", said Debbie.

The next day Eliza told Darwin about how Hope's Day came to be with a set of male conjoined twins named Chang and Eng Bunker that died on January 17, 1874. Then, 100 years later Laden and Laleh Bijani were born January 17, 1974 as females conjoined.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cat and Dog Meet Shane G.

One fine day with a woof and a purr

a baby was born and it caused a little stir

no blue buzzard

no three-eyed frog Chapter 2: Cat and Dog Meet Shane G.

One fine day with a woof and a purr

a baby was born and it caused a little stir

no blue buzzard

no three-eyed frog

just a feline canine little CatDog

CatDog!

CatDog!

alone in the world is a little CatDog!

out on the road or back in town

all kinda critters puttin CatDog down

Gotta rise above it

Gotta try to get along

Gotta walk together

Gotta sing this song

CatDog!

CatDog!

alone in the world is a little CatDog

CatDog!

CatDog!

alone in the world is a little CatDog

alone in the world is a little CatDog

"Come on Cat, we got to get to Shane G.'s concert, I want to see if one of our tickets won for the private two-week tour with Shane", declared Dog, dragging Cat out of their house. Dog and Cat got to the concert so fast, the two got the front seat.

Shane started rocking it out with all of his hit singles of the year. After the concert, Shane drew the two winning tickets himself.

"And now the moment we've all been waiting for. Drummers, drum roll", exclaimed Shane. The drummers banged the drum.

"Our first winner is Dog, the second winner Cat!", declared Shane.

Nobody in Nearburg could believe that CatDog won the tickets.

"Those freak! You don't want to take those two!", shouted Cliff.

"You are just jealous, because you did not win, Cliff, said Dog.

Shane took the two back stage. He told them that they could each invite one person to accompany them.

"I want to take Mom", said Dog.

"We'll let Dad come too", said Cat.

"We can take my tour vehicle to pick up your parents", said Shane.

They got into his vehicle, where Shane's personal driver would drive them to Yonderland. Shane later emailed Eliza that he and his two new friends would meet them at her uncle's, since her parents wanted to film Cat and Dog.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Missing

FARMER: I'm just heading to the fields, Duke. I'll be back.

(The Farmer drives off)

SHEEP: Clear!

(At this point, clips are shown from some of the episodes and the movie.)

From the haystacks, up to the hilltops, We go on dancin', to help us do the milking through the night...

OTIS: Ow. Ow. Okay, ow. OW!

Do-si-do your partner now, gonna party 'til the mornin' light, Do-si-do and don't cha know that's just the way we animals roll.

SNOTTY BOY: Ha-ha!

(He slams the barn door shut)

Otis had been up all morning, trying to figure out how he was to tell his girlfriend Abby about Daisy, his first love and Lil Ben, his adopted son. He had told his friends about Daisy leaving the barnyard, but he never told Abby about it.

Abby then walked into Otis' stall, overhearing him.

"Who is Daisy, Otis?"

"I might as well tell you, Abby. I once had a girlfriend named Daisy who came to the barnyard with Bessy. Daisy was pregnant at the time. After I fought the coyotes with my friends, we went to see Daisy have her baby that she named Lil Ben. Shortly afterward, we were set to be married, but she left the barnyard with Maddy, a chick, Miles, a mule, and Lil Ben on that day. I've never known where they went. I am sorry that I never told you."

"I forgive you Otis. I had a boyfriend that I never told you about. He was bull named Bill. We were raised on the same farm, and one day, someone came and took him away. I tried to save him, but there were too many men. Can you forgive me too, Otis?."

"Of course. I am sorry about Bill".

The two went in for a hug. Otis walked outside, but got on all fours, when he saw some men approaching, chasing a bull, cow, calf, mule, and pullet. using ropes and tranquilizer guns. They were dodging as best as they could. Suddenly, the Farmer came out of his house. The bull, pullet, cow, mule and calf had been tranquilized.

"What's going on?", asked the Farmer.

"Just picking up our animals that ran off", said the lead man.

"They are usually so obedient, but they escaped under cover of night. We have been looking for them all morning", said his helper.

"Do you guys sell your animals, because I would like to buy him, if they are obiedient, like you say. I'll pay whatever you want", said Farmer.

"How about, $50 even", asked their leader.

"Deal", said the Farmer, shaking hands with the leader.

The men left, and the Farmer put them in a pen. Then he went to work in the fields. When Abby saw the bull, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was Bill! When Bill came too, everyone introduced themselves. Otis couldn't believe it either when he saw Daisy, Lil Ben, and Miles.

"Wait, I remember you guys", declared Bill. "I used to live here when I got sold, but then the Farmer had to sell me to make an income, although, he didn't want to. You see, Abby, I was being brought here, when those men got me that you tried to fight. I guess you did not know the ordeal".

"No I didn't", said Abby.

"I am here to stay", said Bill hugging her.

"Woo hop", declared Otis.

"And plus, the Farmer's younger sister Marianne is moving down close to here. They'll be here tonight."

"Sweet!", said Otis to Bessy. "Let's get this barnyard ready."

Before Otis and Abby started to help the animal, they talked to Bill about their relationship.

"I understand", said Bill. "I had a girlfriend or two as well, because I never thought I would see Abby again".

Bill and Abby kissed, then they all got ready for tomorrow night's party.

Otis apologized to his adopted son, and he decided to make Daisy his wife, and he apologized to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Heartbreak and a Family Reunion

Nigel and his family met up with Shane, Cat, and Dog at Marianne's brother's farm.

"I've missed you so much, Farmer", said Marianne, bending down to hug her shorter younger brother. Nigel, Shane G., Cat and Dog shook Farmer's hand. Even Darwin and Donnie followed suit.

"So, this is the boy Donnie, and the chimp Darwin, you guys found on your travels", said Farmer.

"Quite right, my chap", said Nigel. By the way, is it okay if we film Cat and Dog in the barnyard".

"Of course", said Farmer.

Marianne set up the camera, and Nigel began his introduction, and Shane G. and Debbie cohosted. Nigel began his commentary on Cat and Dog's life as experiments, and later conjoined twins. Eliza decided to go with Darwin and Donnie to meet the farm animals. Inside the barn, Otis and his friends were getting ready for tomorrow night's party. Pip saw them coming, and alerted the others.

"Barn mode", said Otis.

Eliza waved at the black and white cow, "Hi I am Eliza, and this is Donnie and Darwin. Animals can talk back to me."

"I am Otis and I am the leader of the barnyard."

"Otis, she'll expose us", cried Abby.

"No, we can trust them, Abby", said Otis.

Freddy and Peck came out of their stall. Freddy spotted Darwin.

"An alien! I bet he works for Bingo", declared Freddy. The two jumped for Darwin.

Pig caught them in his arms, "Chill out guys, he is not an alien, and he doesn't even know who Bingo is", said Pig.

Darwin shook his head, "No I don't and I don't want to."

Eliza, Darwin, Donnie, and the barn animals got acquainted, and then they continued getting ready for the party.

Outside Nigel was wrapping up his final episode, while Cat and Dog demonstrated every day things in the farmhouse. After a montage of his show, the footage was ready to be sent to the foundation. Everyone had tears in their eyes that had seen and heard Nigel's commentary. There was a debate to tell Cat and Dog what had happened to their biological parents. In the end, they told the twins how a female dog and a male cat were forced to breed babies in a lab, led by a man named Mertin Fargleman. The dog died during the delivery of the twins. The scientists were stunned that the baby was actually babies joined together. Fargleman put the twins and a cage for future experiments, and ordered one of the most experienced doctors to see about possible separation. The other doctors were to monitor the cat. He was never allowed out of the cage to see his twin sons. This was by order of Fargleman. The cat later contracted cancer shortly after breeding, and the doctors had to put him to sleep. The experiment was illegal, and when Cowman gave Fargleman to the police, he confessed to the crime.

The twins couldn't help, but cry, while their adopted parents tried to comfort them. They later felt better that night, and their adopted mother was found out to be, (according to Nigel's research), that she was the only blue Sasquatch left. Their adopted father was a tree frog.

Later, Farmer, showed them the animals, and everyone went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Neighbors and Trouble

Marianne was quite stressed, because even though she had solid footage of Cat and Dog's life together, their origin did not really add up or made sense. She very well knew that not even trained scientists could not make cats and dogs have babies.

"Nigel, I think this was a cover story, so that the person who did the experiment would not get in trouble."

"Well, we might as well tell the foundation that, dearest".

Eliza, who overhead the conversation suggested they could ask someone at the lab, since it was in her uncle's area. Her parents decided to go after lunch. Cat and Dog heard the news, and figured that there was a chance their biological parents were still alive.

After breakfast, Eliza, Debbie, Shane and Donnie saw a warthog, or a creature that resembled one, being chased by a chubby boy with red hair. Donnie tackled the boy, while his adopted sisters and Shane explained the incident to his aunt. That boy was Eugene Beady, who the animals called Snotty Boy. Mrs. Beady dragged Eugene by the ear grounding him from TV and video games until further notice.

The warthog turned out to Shaman Minyombo, the man who granted Eliza's ability to talk to animals. He decided to grant Shane, Debbie and Donnie a wish.

"I wish I had the same power as Eliza, and no longer have to keep them secret", declared Debbie.

Donnie made a gesture with his hand, having it move like someone's mouth talking, pointed at Eliza, and then at a bird.

"You mean you want the ability to talk to people and animals?, asked Shaman.

"I want to be able to talk to animals too", said Shane.

Donnie nodded, and the wish was granted, and then Shaman disappeared. The three walked to the convee, to discover their parents gone, Otis ran to tell Eliza her uncle had also been kidnapped. Shane, Debbie and Donnie told the animals about Shaman.

Otis and his friends decided to change into the Justice Brood. Daisy joined as Daisy Duke, Lil Ben Lil Cowman, Miles as Mule Dude, Maddie as The Chick and Bill as Red Bull. Cat was CatBoy, Dog, Dog the Mighty, and their adopted parents as Frog Guy and Sasquatch Girl. The superheroes used Dog's smell powers to track the kidnapper. Eliza was dubbed Animal Girl, Darwin ChimpBoy, Donnie, Wild Guy, Debbie Super Teen, and Shane, The Incredible G. Man. Thus, their mission began.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rescue

Dog the Mighty trail of scents led the group to a greenhouse. Beside it stood a discarded building.

Eliza read the sign as "Plants and Animals Research Lab.

"Dog", said CatBoy, "This is the lab that we were supposed to have been born".

Dog the Mighty spotted a discarded bone. "Guys, a bone", said Dog grabbing it. When he grabbed it, him and Cat were pulled under. Otis had tried to warn them, but he had been too late.

"Well, now Cat and Dog need to be rescued", sighed Donnie.

The group realized someone must be in the lab, so the group snuck in,

Meanwhile, Merton Fargleman had escaped jail, with the help of Shriek, Lube, and Cliff. When the professor saw that he had captured the hybrid of a cat and a dog had been created, he couldn't be more happy. He intended to do more experiments on them.

"The Gresars", exclaimed CatBoy, "You're helping this insane man! This is low, even for you guys!"

"We're helping him, so we can do some experimental projects to you guys, CatButt", said Cliff.

"This is also revenge for us not going on Shane's tour", said Shriek. Lube nodded.

"I say, why did you kidnap us?", asked Nigel.

"With my special satilite, I found out you three were working on a documentary of my expierment, so I kidnapped you guys, so no one would find out about my illegal expierment."

The rescue party had worked out a plan. Eliza and Pig pretended to be interns for the lab, and began asking Fargleman questions, thereby distracting him. Otis lassoed the Gresars with his new cowrope, and Miles quickly knocked them out.

Fargleman was led away with Eliza and Pig to have a tour of his lab. He didn't realize the Gresars had been captured. Maddy and Pip freed Nigel, Marianne, and Farmer.

"Now we need to get Mr. Hamtastic and Animal Girl", said CowMan, after they "introduced" themselves as their super hero names.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: To Make a Long Story Short

The superheroes got together, and Pig and Eliza tied the professor up, while Debbie called the police. They took the professor to high security state prison for kidnapping and illegal experiments. He told Cat and Dog that a cat and a dog were born at the same time and he used his electronic staff to have them be unable to be separated or they could die. Debbie videoed that confession while he was in custody, and Marianne edited her footage, and cut out all the untrue parts of last documentary.

The foundation got the VHS, and were pleased for the the last episode.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Epilogue

And so, the Thornberrys moved their convee close to the farmer, and since their two daughters had finished high school, they were ready for college, and Donnie to go onto kindergarten. That night Cat, Dog, and their parents decided to live in the barn with Otis and the others. Cat and Dog told Eliza, Debbie, Donnie, and Darwin about the big party. The Shaman appeared, and told Marianne and Nigel about the wishes. He felt it was okay for them to know the secret. So even the farmer found out, but he did not care and promised to keep their secrets. Even the one about his animals walking and talking. They all partied hard that night. Even though the Farmer knew, he pretende he never found out. Nigel told his and Marianne's family about them settling down, and his mother approved. Cat and Dog let Mervis, Dunlap, Winslow, and even Ranchid, and the Greasers know about them moving, and offered them to visit anytime.


End file.
